Proper maintenance of a mobile machine's powertrain system is an important priority in the daily operation of a vehicle. Without proper maintenance minor problems can escalate into major mechanical failures, resulting in costly downtime and expensive repairs.
One way to predict future problems is to measure and track various parameters of the engine and driveline. For example, engine oil temperature may be measured and monitored. If engine oil temperature exceeds a predetermined value then the occurrence can be logged and/or the operator can be notified to address the problem.
Another useful value to monitor is driveline torque. However, sensors which measure torque are costly and may be unreliable especially in extreme operating conditions.
One solution is to use computer based models. Computer based models may either replace particular sensors or used to compare the outputs of a computer based model with a sensed value. This comparison may show an unusual or undesirable operating condition. One such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,112 issued to William L. Brown on Dec. 27, 1994.
One of the problems associated with such computer based models is accuracy. First, the models only provide estimated values. The accuracy of the resultant estimated value is dependent on how good the model is. Second, accuracy will be dependent upon actual real time operating conditions.
The subject invention is directed at overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.